Pas de moi sans toi
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Hikaru qui exprime sa reconnaissance


Titre: Pas de moi sans toi  
Auteur: La S qui va aux cours des L pendant ses heures de perm  
Source: Ouran High School Host Club  
Genre: Poèmefic, Pov de Hikaru  
Couple: Hikaru x Kaoru  
Disclamer: Ils sont pas à moi, mais je veux Kaoru !  
Commentaire: Alors ce n'est pas que je préfère Hikaru (vive Kaoru !), mais comme il parle à son frère. Et puis vous comprendrez à la fin pourquoi j'ai préféré faire un Pov de Hikaru plutôt que de Kaoru.

**Pas de moi sans toi **

_Si tu penses un jour  
Que tu as besoin de moi,_

On est toujours ensemble depuis notre naissance…jamais on se séparait…Excuse moi de te délaisser en ces derniers temps…Excuse-moi de ne plus penser à toi…Toi qui as toujours été là pour moi…Toi à qui je peux tout confier…A mon tour…je te le propose…si un jour tu en avais besoin…je suis là pour toi…

_Si je te manque au détour  
D'un chemin qui ne s'éclaire pas,_

Je me détache peu à peu de toi…ne m'en veux pas…mais cela serai arrivé tôt ou tard…ou non ? Je pense que oui…peut être que tu penses que non…On a les liens familiaux les plus durs à supporter…mais aussi les plus forts…Alors, si sur ta route…si ce n'est pas éclairé…si je te manque…je viendrai t'accompagner…

_Si la vie ne te rend pas  
Tout ce que tu lui donnes,_

On a toujours vécu dans l'aisance…On nous a tout donné…Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à offrir en échange ? Moi…pas grand chose…mais toi, tu donnes tellement…J'aimerai...non…Je dois te rendre tout ça…Mais la vie de tous les jours…si elle ne te rend pas tout ce que tu donnes…j'essayerai de compenser…

_Et si tu trouves parfois  
Que tes envies t'abandonnent,_

C'est drôle…pour des personnes qui ont tous ce qu'elles veulent…on arrive encore à avoir des désirs…Moi j'en ai…Et toi ? Je ne sais pas…Je parle toujours de moi…Mais je te demande jamais rien…Dit moi ce que tu souhaites…

_Alors je viendrait pour toi,  
À n'importe quel moment,_

Dit moi…appelle moi…raconte moi…je serai là…n'importe quand…n'importe où…À toute heure…du jour…de la nuit…Tu peux me solliciter…on est frère après tout…N'hésite pas…

_Je serai toujours là  
Quelques soit le temps,  
À travers tous les dangers  
Je voudrais te retrouver_

Où que tu sois…quelque soit le temps…Si tu en ressens le besoin…Si tu en as besoin…je te retrouverai…Même s'il y a des obstacles…quelque soit leur nombre…j'y arriverai…Je me trouverai à tes côtés…de tout mon corps et de tout mon âme…parce que on est des jumeaux…

_Et essuierai ton cœur  
De ses chagrins et de ses peurs,_

Quand je serai là…je ferai tout pour toi…te consoler…t'écouter…J'essuierai tes larmes…Je calmerai tes tremblements…Je ferai tout pour que tu n'ais plus de chagrin…Je te protègerai…je te tiendrai la main, si tu veux…je te rassurerai…Je ne veux plus que tu sois terrifié…que l'angoisse te paralyse…que tu ais peur…Je veux effacer tous ça de ton cœur…

_Et même si ton corps  
Est couvert de remords,_

Je te connais tellement bien…mais en même temps je sais rien…A-t-on le même caractère ? La même âme ? Je l'ignore…mais notre corps…on a le même…ça j'en suis sûre…Quoique…est-ce qu'on est vraiment pareil ? À l'exterieur…sûrement…À l'interieur…peut-être…J'espère juste que les regrets ne te recouvreront…que ton jolie physique restera pur…sans soucie…naturel…

_Je te sauverai du froid  
Comme tu l'as déjà fait pour moi…_

Mais dans tous les cas…si le chagrin…la peur…les remords…n'importe quoi t'assaille…Malgrès tous les obstacles…découragements…rejets que je pourrai subir…Je viendrai…Je serai à tes côtés…Je raviverai la chaleur de ton cœur…je te défendrai du froid…parce que nous sommes frères…jumeaux en plus…mais c'est surtout par gratitude…reconnaissance du passé…parce que tu as déjà fais de même pour moi…Parce que sans toi…il n'y aurai plus de moi…Pas de moi sans toi…

**Fin**

Alors là les fan de Kaoru disent: Enfin la reconnaissance que Hikaru doit à Kaoru ! lol…Nan, mais Kaoru est un personnage important et Hikaru lui doit beaucoup à mon avis. Mais bon, je n'ai vu que les quatre premiers épisodes. Review ?


End file.
